L'Audition
by Mana2702
Summary: Billy et Michael s'enfuient pour Londres pour que Billy puisse enfin passer l'audition qu'il avait toujours attendu. Ils vont découvrir beaucoup de choses lors de ce voyage.


_**Cet OS fait suite au défi numéro 3 de la Bibliothèque de Fictions : Votre personnage s'enfuit de chez lui. Pourquoi ? Où ? Avec qui ? Le texte doit contenir une phrase dans une langue étrangère.**_

* * *

Billy n'avait pas eu conscience qu'il aimait tant la danse avant ses 11 ans. Mais lorsqu'il avait découvert l'univers de la danse, classique quand les filles du cours de danse avaient dû venir dans la salle de boxe car leur local avait un problème, alors il avait eu le déclic. D'abord il avait essayé parce que la professeur l'avait provoqué, mais il s'était rapidement passionné pour cette discipline. Il avait donc abandonné les cours de boxe pour se consacrer à la danse en secret. Seulement voilà, le père de Billy n'avait pas été d'accord, il ne voulait pas que son fils fasse de la danse comme toutes ces pédales comme il le disait. Le frère de Billy n'avait pas vu ça dans bon œil non plus, car ils avaient d'autres préoccupations que la danse : la grève à la mine. En effet le père et l'aîné Elliot faisaient la grève depuis un long moment car leurs conditions de travail étaient tout à fait inacceptables.

* * *

Le temps avait passé, Billy avait essayé de convaincre sa famille mais rien n'y avait fait. Seule sa grand-mère le soutenait. Billy se disait que si sa mère avait été encore en vie, elle l'aurait soutenu elle aussi. Après tout, elle aimait qu'il joue du piano, elle l'encourageait même si il jouait très mal. La deuxième personne sur qui Billy pouvait compter pour le soutenir c'était Michael, son meilleur ami. Le blond l'adorait, ils riaient bien ensemble, et même si Michael était un peu bizarre parfois notamment lorsqu'il mettait les robes de sa sœur, Billy s'en moquait. Il suspectait Michael d'être homo, mais ça aussi il s'en moquait, car le jeune brun était vraiment gentil.

* * *

Un matin alors qu'ils avaient 15 ans, Billy en eut assez de devoir réprimer sa passion. Certes son père avait presque accepté l'idée que son fils aimait la danse, mais il ne le soutenait pas pour autant, il continuait de penser que c'était un « sport » de fille, car pour Jackie Elliot, la danse n'était pas un sport à proprement parler. Et il continuait d'interdire formellement à son fils de pratiquer la danse, Jackie trouvait déjà bien assez dur d'accepter que son fils puisse simplement aimer cela. Billy en avait donc plus qu'assez de cette pression familiale ridicule, de ce machisme stupide. Il fit donc un sac à la volée et s'approcha de sa grand-mère :

-J'y vais Grand-Mère, souhaite moi bonne chance.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de chance Billy, tu as du talent, tu vas réussir.

-Je t'aime Grand-Mère.

-Je t'aime aussi mon grand, montre leur de quel bois se chauffe Billy Elliot !

-Compte sur moi, mais ne te sauve plus hein, je ne veux pas partir en me souciant de où tu es, de si tu vas bien.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tout se passera bien pour moi mon petit.

Le blond sourit et partit de chez lui en courant. Il alla directement voir Michael. Celui-ci lui avait avoué être gay quand ils avaient 11 ans, peu de temps après que Billy ait décidé de devenir danseur. Billy toqua donc à la porte. Michael ouvrit et sourit :

-Alors c'est aujourd'hui ?

-Oui.

-On est partis dans ce cas !

Michael attrapa un sac et ils partirent tous les deux en courant, riant à gorges déployées. Ils prirent le premier bus qui menait à Londres et s'installèrent. Billy regarda le brun et sourit :

-Merci de m'accompagner.

-Mais non c'est normal, je ne serais pas un bon meilleur ami si je ne venais pas t'épauler dans la plus grosse aventure de ta vie !

Billy ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Michael. Le brun fut légèrement surpris mais il sourit et posa sa main sur la joue de Billy en plongeant son regard dans le sien :

-Alors ça... c'était pour le moins inattendu !

-Je sais désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

-Ce n'est rien, c'était même très agréable.

Billy rougit légèrement et détourna les yeux, il était un peu mal à l'aise car il avait très envie de recommencer, de l'embrasser à nouveau. Michael demanda :

-Tu as fait ça parce que tu en avais envie ou juste sous l'impulsion ?

-Je ne sais pas... un peu des deux j'imagine.

-D'accord, c'était juste pour savoir.

-Bien, je suis pas pédé Michael mais... mais toi c'est différent. Je t'aime, t'es mon meilleur ami, et... je sais pas, t'es assez beau gosse en fait.

Les deux ado se mirent à rire, ils partaient pour la capitale pour que Billy passe une audition pour intégrer le ballet royal. Sous l'euphorie, ils acceptaient parfaitement un petit écart de conduite, ils se disaient que ça ne voulait rien dire.

* * *

Le trajet fut long, les deux garçons passèrent leur temps à discuter, à garder le silence ou à dormir. Michael avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de Billy en dormant, et le blond n'avait pas protesté. Le blond avait même du réprimer l'envie de passer son bras autour des épaules de son ami. Il regarda la route qui défilait devant lui pour se changer les idées, et enfin Londres apparut devant ses yeux. Billy sourit, c'était un spectacle magnifique, il n'avait jamais vu de grande ville avant, alors voir une capitale c'était éblouissant. Il secoua doucement son ami :

-Hey Michael, c'est l'heure de se réveiller. On y est, on est à Londres mon pote.

Le brun ouvrit les yeux et s'étira en regardant autour de lui. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, il aimait bien la vue de la capitale en cette fin de journée. Il se tourna vers son ami et déposa un baiser sur sa joue :

-Je suis content de t'accompagner !

-Moi aussi je suis content que tu sois là.

Billy serra la main de Michael dans la sienne et finalement le bus s'arrêta sur un parking dans le centre. Les deux ados prirent leurs sacs et partirent à la découverte de la ville. Ils ne réalisaient que maintenant qu'ils ne savaient pas où dormir ni même comment se rendre à l'audition le lendemain. Finalement les deux garçons arrivèrent dans un petit hôtel un peu miteux près d'un pub. Billy s'approcha du comptoir. Le réceptionniste était un indien plutôt vieux, rondouillard, le visage fatigué et bouffi, le crâne dégarni, avec des vêtements passés de mode et rapiécés. Il regarda les deux garçons avec ses minuscules yeux sombres :

-Alors, vous vous êtes perdus les enfants ?

-Non, mon frère et moi on voudrait une chambre s'il vous plaît.

-Vos parents savent que vous êtes ici ? Je suis sûr que vous êtes même pas frères !

-Si nous sommes frères ! On vient pour un concours.

-Alors pourquoi vos parents ne sont pas avec vous ?

-Parce que notre mère est morte et que notre père est très occupé au travail.

L'homme continuait de les regarder avec suspicion. Billy sentait la colère monter en lui, il n'en pouvait plus de ce gros lard qui posait des questions. Une jeune femme arriva, elle avait une vingtaine d'années et portait un costume traditionnel indien. Elle regarda les deux garçons en souriant puis regarda le vieil homme :

-Kya ho raha hai daadaajee ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?

Billy avait demandé ça d'un air mauvais. La jeune fille sourit :

-Désolée, c'est vrai que c'est impoli, je lui ai demandé ce qui se passait, et comme c'est mon grand-père c'est pour ça que j'ai dit « daadaajee » ça veut dire papy.

-Ah... bah il se passe que mon frère et moi on voudrait une chambre et votre grand-père ne veut pas nous en donné une parce qu'il ne nous croit pas.

Elle les observa un instant avec un air amusé :

-D'accord, alors on va vous donner une chambre mais on ne veut pas de problèmes ici, on est bien d'accord ?

-Oui, merci Mademoiselle.

-J'espère que vous avez prévenu vos parents.

-Oui oui, de toute façon on ne va pas rester longtemps ici.

-Bien, car nous ne voulons pas abriter des fugueurs trop longtemps.

Elle prit une clé et leur sourit :

-Ça fera 30£ s'il vous plaît.

Michael sortit une petite pochette en tissu et l'ouvrit. Dedans Billy y vit des pièces et des billets. Le jeune homme donna trois billets et sourit. Ils prirent la clé et montèrent dans la chambre 7, au deuxième étage. Une fois dedans Billy demanda :

-Il vient d'où tout cet argent ?

-Il est à moi, je le garde depuis que je suis tout petit. Depuis que je suis bébé ma mère a mis tous les sous qu'on m'a donné dans une tirelire, quand tu m'as dit qu'on allait partir j'ai prit tout ça et voilà.

-J'ai vraiment de la chance de t'avoir !

Ils échangèrent un sourire et posèrent leurs sacs. Le brun demanda :

-Alors maintenant il faut savoir comment on va à ton audition demain.

-Ah oui c'est vrai... je vais demander à la jeune fille à l'hôtel.

Le blond descendit et demanda à la jeune femme de lui expliquer. Elle lui expliqua tout ça en souriant, tout en notant chaque information sur une feuille. Elle demanda :

-Tu vas faire quoi là-bas ?

-J'ai une audition pour intégrer le ballet royal.

-C'est très bien ça. Et c'est pour ça que tu t'es enfui de chez toi ? Je sais reconnaître des fugueurs quand j'en vois.

-Oui, je me suis enfui parce que mon père désapprouve totalement que je fasse de la danse, il a déjà du mal à accepter que j'aime ça tout court.

-Et le garçon avec toi c'est qui ?

-C'est mon meilleur ami.

-C'est tout ce qu'il est ?

-Je sais pas trop...

-Ah c'est compliqué de savoir parfois.

Billy se contenta d'hocher la tête et remonta dans sa chambre. Il entendit le bruit de la douche, et se douta que c'était Michael. La voix du brun lança :

-Alors ?

-Alors Ashyia est très gentille, elle m'a indiqué les choses et me les a écrites pour être sûr que j'oublie pas.

-Très bien.

Il y eut un blanc, aucun des garçons ne savait trop quoi dire. Billy se prit la tête dans les mains, il était très perturbé par ce départ, car à ce moment précis il avait très envie d'entrer dans la salle de bain pour voir son ami. Pour la première fois de sa vie Billy Elliot ressentait de l'attirance pour quelqu'un, et pas pour n'importe qui : pour un garçon. Michael demanda timidement :

-Billy à quoi tu penses ? Je sens que tu es nerveux maintenant.

-Je... je ne sais pas c'est bizarre.

-Explique moi ! Tu sais qu'à moi tu peux tout me dire.

Le brun se mit dans le pas de la porte, une serviette autour de la taille. Il sondait le regard de son ami d'un air inquiet. Billy s'approcha lentement, regardant les gouttes ruisseler le long du torse de son ami, il le trouvait vraiment beau avec ses cheveux corbeaux et ses yeux bleus. Finalement il prit le visage de Michael dans ses mains et l'embrassa :

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ressens ça depuis notre départ... c'est plus fort que moi !

-Oh Billy, ça fait tellement de mois je ressens ça !

Michael lui rendit son baiser avant de reculer :

-Je vais finir de prendre ma douche... tu veux venir ?

-Je... j'en sais rien.

Billy avait très envie d'y aller mais il savait qu'il risquait de ne pas réussir à se maîtriser. Il ne voulait pas arriver trop fatigué à l'audition le lendemain. Michael retourna dans la douche sans rien ajouter de plus, il ne voulait pas forcer la main à son ami. Billy finit par entrer dans la salle de bain à son tour. Il se déshabilla et entra dans la cabine de douche. Elle était plutôt étroite, mais les deux garçons étaient minces alors c'était supportable. Michael sourit et serra Billy dans ses bras :

-Je suis content que tu m'aies rejoint.

-Juste... s'il te plaît ce soir on se repose. Je veux être en forme pour demain.

-Je sais Billy, et ce serait totalement fou de faire ça ce soir, après tout il vaut mieux prendre notre temps. Prendre conscience de ses sentiments c'est bien, mais maintenant il faut apprendre à les apprivoiser avant de faire quoi que ce soit !

-T'es un drôle de mec Michael !

-Je sais.

-Mais t'es le mien !

Billy l'embrassa avec fougue puis ils se lavèrent. Après ça ils allèrent coucher, le trajet en bus leur avait pris toute la journée ils étaient épuisés. Michael se cala contre le torse de Billy et ils ne tardèrent pas à s'endormir, enlacés l'un contre l'autre.

Le lendemain Billy passa l'audition et la réussit brillamment. Les jurés trouvaient qu'il était dommage qu'il n'avait pas passé l'audition plus tôt puisque maintenant son corps était moins souple mais il pourrait apprendre correctement. Billy sortit de la salle d'audition et Michael demanda l'air nerveux :

-Alors ?

-Alors je crois que c'est bon ! Ils avaient l'air vraiment ravis, je pense que c'est dans la poche !

-Super, en tout cas je suis fier de toi ! Que ce soit positif ou négatif je suis vraiment fier que tu aies osé tenter ! Je t'aime Billy, et si tu es accepté et que tu viens vivre ici je veux venir vivre dans la capitale avec toi !

-Ce serait super ! Je t'aime aussi Michael.

Ils échangèrent un baiser et repartirent pour reprendre le bus. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester loin de chez eux trop longtemps, ils ne voulaient pas inquiéter leur famille plus que nécessaire. De plus ils n'avaient pas les moyens de payer l'hôtel pendant la période d'attente avant de recevoir la réponse. Les deux garçons partirent donc vers la gare routière main dans la main. Ils ne savaient pas encore de quoi l'avenir serait fait, mais ce voyage leur avait permis d'en apprendre beaucoup sur eux-mêmes. Grâce à cette petite escapade leurs sentiments étaient enfin révélés, et Billy se sentait plus léger que jamais. Si il était accepté au ballet et qu'en plus Michael venait avec lui, alors il serait pleinement heureux, il aurait tout ce qu'il aimait le plus dans la vie.

* * *

**Fin.**


End file.
